Lion, flowers and apples oh my!
by Demonic Fairy
Summary: What if Senri lost his book but a certain winged boy got it? a bunch of fluff thats what no flames plz rated T just in case


**Cooro POV**

It was dark as we were walking through the canyon. I was busy talking to Nana trying to avoid Husky and the "Cooro punishing stick." And Senri was being himself spacing out. When suddenly bandits attacked us.

"Give us the valuables and no one gets hurt." One said. Husky said, "Make us!"

Senri and Husky went into fighting position. I noticed someone come from behind and then they sliced something. Senri's bag fell on the ground a bandit grabbed it and they all retreated. Senri looked panicked and he ran after them.

I ran trying to keep up with them until Senri tackled one to the ground. As they rolled on the ground the bag slipped from his grip and fell into the canyon. Senri looked ready to jump off the cliff but Husky and Nana caught up to him and pulled him from the edge.

Senri muttered, "Book." He looked angry and turned into his plus anima style. "Uh oh." All the bandits cried. He slashed one on the arm and the others ran away. I look at him and he never looked more disappointed.

The light was gone from his eyes, he was pale, and his face was in a frown. Husky looked at him and said, "I think it's about time to stop and camp out."

After dinner and everyone was asleep I woke up and carefully slid out of my sleeping bag. I spread my wings and silently flew down the canyon.

I walked along the bottom with a flashlight in my hand looking for the lost book. Then I spotted something on the ground. It was the bag and the book was open with the pages scattered everywhere and the flowers were all on the ground.

I grab the book and timidly placed the flowers back into them trying to remember when he put them in the book. When I was done I heard a growling from behind me and I saw a mountain lion.

I back away from it slowly. "Down kitty no need to get defensive" I say. It growled showing its large fangs. I unfold my wings not taking my eye off the big cat. I jumped as high as I could try to get as much distance between me and the cat as possible.

The cat sprung off the ground with a growl and the next thing I knew it had pounced on me. I fell to the ground with a thud and held back the cat as far as I could. It took its paw and scratched my face and arm leaving four red lines across it.

I grab my hatchet and plunge it into its shoulder. It yelped and jumped off. With that opportunity I grab the bag and flew into the air. My body ached but I knew I couldn't call for help or make it to the top. So I landed (or should I say crashed) onto a ledge big enough for me and fell asleep.

"Coorrrroooooo!!!!" I heard someone yell. I open my eyes to see a blinding light. After I blink a couple of times it gets clearer. I notice my wounds are still bleeding but not a lot. Before I could answer a shriek in terror rose through the air. "Guys I found and he's hurt!" I knew it was Nana. I faintly heard feet coming my way.

"Cooro what happened?" Husky said. I look up and grin. I open my wings no matter how much I was in pain and flew to the top of the canyon. I flew to the top and fell to my knees panting. They ran to where I was and helped me up.

Nana asked, "What happened Cooro? And why are you all bruised and bloody?" I grin sheepishly and said "no reason!" Then I walk/limp over to Senri. "Here ya go Senri!" I handed him the bag. He quickly opened it and took out the book.

He was so delighted that a small smile graced his lips. I smile but bent over and coughed up some blood. He looked extremely guilty and helped me sit down. You could tell they were worried sick. I scratch the back of my head smile and say "I'm fine stop worrying!"

"Sorry" Senri said while looking down. I smile at him and said, "What's there to be sorry for?" I wince as Nana put antiseptic** (a/n: Idk if I spelt that right)** on my wound. Senri didn't say anything after that.

Then out of nowhere something hits me on my head."Ow!" I turn to see Husky with the "Cooro punishing stick." I whine, "What was that for?" He growled, "For being stupid!" I pout and noticed Senri wasn't here.

I ask, "Where did Senri go?" They look around and shrugged. After I was bandaged up and the lecture I got from both Nana _and _Husky, Senri showed up. He was carrying something. He spilt it in front of me and they were APPLES!

Five of the sweet red fruit fell from the bag. I cheer. "Yay! Thank you soooooo much Senri!" I yell. I bite into the sweet substance and the juice filled my mouth. I look up at Senri to offer a piece but he looked sad.

I ask, "What's wrong Senri?" He quietly said, "Hurt because . . . of me" I smile and say "Its not that bad!" A growl comes from the edge of the mountain. I stiffened and then saw the mountain lion. I knew it was the same one since my hatchet was still lodged in its shoulder. I stumbled backwards frightened and bumped into Senri.

I was scared stiff and I knew Senri could tell. He got up and put himself in between the lion and me. I curled into a ball and couldn't move. The lion walked in a circle stalking us trying to find a way in but Senri always matched his steps. The others had left to find a nearby town after Senri came so we were alone on this one.

The lion fake stepped and went around Senri to get me. I brace for the impact but Senri grabbed the mountain lion before it got to me. He used his bear claw and sliced the lion in the ribs. It growled and ran away to find an easier meal. He turned to me to find me shaking.

He kneeled by me and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I shook and buried my face in his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair saying, "its all right." My bottom lip trembled and I said softly "I'm sorry I couldn't help you I was just too scared." I had tears in my eyes and I looked up at him.

"Okay to be scared now and again" he said wiping away the tears on my cheeks. He softly placed a kiss at the top of my head and for some reason I've never felt so safe in my life.

**_RATE AND REVIEW_**

**This is a cute couple even if it is yaoi and constructive critisim welcome**


End file.
